Love Story In The Box
by JinxJen
Summary: Aizen got things he wanted. He needed Orihime to open the Spirit King Realm. But before Aizen could lay his hand on, a pale hand with black nails saved her. He put a small black cube in himself. Both him and Orihime disappear to another dimension.
1. CHAPTER 0: THE END IS THE BEGINNING

Thanks for discovery this story!

And the fact that you found it was so amazing.

At first I intend to post all in one. But then I separated in chapters just for easy to relate.

Each chapter is sometimes short and sometimes long, but I like the meaning of those titles.

Let's me tell you what you would expect when you are reading my story. It's all about Ulquiorra and Orihime. Of course.

The title has already said it all. But maybe you would get the meaning until chapter 2.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

Some parts may sound weird in English; because I'm not an English Native one. Ha ha ha.

I also randomly used _italic word_ to describe the thought of the characters or maybe it just some strong feeling of characters I want to put in to that word.

* * *

**CHAPTER 0 - PROLOGUE: THE END IS THE BEGINNING**

The war was intense.

No one knew which side would strike first _again_. Both sides had their casualties. All of shinigami were injured from bad to worst. Only the ryoka still had the strength to stand.

All of the Espada were dead. Tousen was dead. Aizen was alone right now and being surrounded by shinigami and ryoka.

Where was Gin? No one knew. But Matsumoto was not here either.

Aizen had got things he wanted: Hogyouku and Ouken. Now the only thing he had to do was awaking the Hogyouku and used it on the Ouken to open the Spirit King Realm.

In order to do that, he needed...

_Orihime_.

Using shunpo, Aizen flashed step toward Orihime who was in the middle of the ryoka group _within a second_.

But before Aizen could lay his hand to grab her, a pale hand with black nails pulled her in the opposite way _within an instant_.

Aizen's eyes were widely opened. He didn't expect it. It was not in his plan. No, he was sure the one in front of him shouldn't be here at this moment.

Because _"he"_ had been already dead. It was Aizen who killed _"him"_. He was sure that he had seen _"his"_ body turning to ash.

"I didn't see you coming." Aizen said with his half-hearted smile. "Ulquiorra."

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

This is the first story I ever made. I can't believe that the love I have for UlquiHime could inspire for all my sense of imagination.

Also, I have to apologize for the writing because I'm not exactly very proficient in English.

Even if I tried to use GORGEOUS words, I fail miserably. I just keep thinking it would be better if I use simple and easy to understand words.

See you in the next chapter.


	2. CHAPTER 1: ORIHIME: NOT AN ILLUSION

Thanks for reading the story!

This is chapter 1 of UlquiHime Love Story In The Box.

And it's short. This is Orihime's POV.

For those next chapters are the sequence between Orihime and Ulquiorra's POV.

Sometimes the next chapter contents the flashback from the previous chapter but from the different perception.

Well, as long as they connect, I think it would be fine. Ha ha ha.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ORIHIME'S SIDE ~ NOT AN ILLUSION**

Meanwhile, Orihime who was in the middle of healing Ishida and Rukia was taken surprise when she saw Aizen who was just now in front of Kurosaki-kun appeared in front of her within a second as if he teleported.

His hand intended to grab on her, but in an instant, she felt another hand wrapping around her waist and pulled her backward, _far away from Aizen_.

She was startled, but somehow she felt it was _familiar. _

She felt_ safe_.

She _knew_ this feeling.

She intended to turn her head around, just to make sure that was not an illusion in her head. Then she heard Aizen's voice,

"I didn't see you coming. Ulquiorra."

_She had to turn her head back right now._

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

It's short. Because it just happened in an instant that no one could react well.

The next chapter is Ulquiorra's POV. And you will get the meaning of the tittle.


	3. CHAPTER 2: ULQUIORRA: MY BUSINESS

Thanks for reading the story!

I'm amazed that you're still reading.

Isn't it because it's short?

If so, then I'm sorry for that because I took time to make it seem longer.

Anyway, this is Ulquiorra's POV. Or rather this chapter focuses on him most.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: ULQUIORRA'S SIDE ~ MY BUSINESS**

The man suddenly appeared in the middle of chaos.

In an instant, he appeared behind her, wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her toward him, just to make another hand in front of her fail to catch.

His appearance stirred a wave of shock to everyone who caught him in sight after that as if he didn't belong here, didn't belong to this battle.

The man was dressed in full white. His shirt was a bit burned and scratched, but still intact. In the middle of his chest showed the hole in the sternum.

His eyes and face still seemed emotionless ever. He took no reaction in the face when the man in front of him called out his name.

His right hand still wrapped tightly on her waist. His eyes glanced down to the top of the head of the red-hair-woman.

_She still smelled the same before._

As the woman turned her head, took a look and almost called out his name "Ul…", his left hand pulled out from the pocket a black cube as small as a sugar cube.

He put the black cube into his hole.

"My apologies, Aizen-sama. But I have business with this woman."

That was the only thing he said before the cube spread out enveloping him and the woman in his arm.

They _disappeared_.

All of this just happened in a minute.

The man who was left behind was speechless for a moment and then started to curse.

"Damn. Caja Negacíon."

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

Well, did you get the meaning of the title?

I won't explain the meaning of Caja Negacíon if you're not Bleach fan.

But maybe it had been better if you're Bleach fan and still don't know about Caja Negacíon, you just forget because there are too many things for you to remember, right?

Just keep reading until chapter 10. The meaning of that word will be solved.


	4. CHAPTER 3: ORIHIME: A SUDDEN TRIP

Thanks for reading the story!

I will keep saying that every chapter now because I'm very happy that you're still reading on my story.

If you expect anything happened after the previous chapter then you're not wrong (but not right either)

This chapter is really a teaser.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ORIHIME'S SIDE ~ A SUDDEN TRIP**

Orihime felt his hand holding tightly on her waist. He seemed tense though his face didn't show anything. She could feel his heat body against her back.

_Did he even have his body temperature? Was it ever hot like that before?_

She turned her head to look at his face.

_Was it really him?_

There was his white-boned helmet. There was his messy black hair. There were his green tear streaks. There was his frowning black lip.

_He was still frowning._

And at last, his eyes were still fierce in green as ever.

As she was going to call out his name "Ul…", his left hand put something in his hole, something like a cube. It was small, and it was black.

In another second, from his hole, something like black threads spread out and covered both her and him.

The next second, all she saw was black and she heard nothing.

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

OK! This chapter ends the real world arc.

Now it begins the story in Caja Negacíon between Ulquiorra and Orihime in the next one.

The separated world for those two.

At the beginning, Orihime's POV is always short because she didn't have time to think. Now I can take it slowly to cultivate her thought.

What's about Ulquiorra, you ask? He's always in his thought land. So for me, it's just hard to describe his action by words.


	5. CHAPTER 4: ORIHIME: VOICE

Thanks for reading the story!

If you think the previous one is short, then I reassure you this chapter is the shortest.

For the rest of other chapters, they will be longer than this one.

The story between Ulquiorra and Orihime inside "the box" will start in this chapter.

And it continues with Orihime's POV.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: ORIHIME'S SIDE ~ VOICE**

"Woman."

_Something was calling her._

_There was a voice. It was not a voice of a human. Sound like a dragon's roar? Or maybe a bat's shriek? _

_It was deep, echoed and reechoed in her ear._

"Hey, woman."

_Someone was calling her._

_Even if she felt that voice didn't belong to human, she also felt that besides human, no such things could call her with that voice. _

"Open your eyes."

_Open my eyes? What did that mean? Was I sleeping?_

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

If the previous chapter is a teaser, then this chapter is more likely a preview.

You haven't got to see the love sparkle yet.

Also, I think the sequence was screwed up.

Well, it might depend on the one I want to show first and then continue to show them because their partner didn't get anything to do.


	6. CHAPTER 5: ORIHIME: AWKWARD SITUATION

Thanks for reading the story!

Short! This one is short!

Orihime's POV continues. And an accident happened.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: ORIHIME'S SIDE ~ AWKWARD SITUATION**

"Orihime."

She was startled when she heard her name. This time, it sounded gentle.

_Who?_

Her eyes slowly opened. All she saw was green.

_Green? Who's green?_

She suddenly remembered.

_Ulquiorra!!_

She started up suddenly. Her head made a sound bang with something.

She followed the sound and she saw behind her, a figure of a man who was rubbing his forehead.

And then she started to realize that she was leaning on his arm.

No, more likely all of her body was leaning on his arm.

He became her bed chair.

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

I intend to put this chapter and the previous one into one.

But there's a long moment between these chapters that will involve Ulquiorra in the next chapter.

So I separated those two.

That's why it's short.

I'm sorry for the word "bed chair" because I myself couldn't describe that kind of situation. It's just like I named the title: _Awkward Situation_.

That word sprouted out like the image I had in my head "Ulquiorra sat down. Orihime who was not sitting down but rather was sleep sitting, and Ulquiorra became her bed/chair for her to lean on."


	7. CHAPTER 6: ULQUIORRA: RELUCTANT FEELING

Thanks for reading the story!

This time is what happened to Orihime in the previous chapter by Ulquiorra's POV.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: ULQUIORRA'S SIDE ~ RELUCTANT FEELING**

It seemed that the woman could not hold up the pressure to travel to the other dimension.

She fainted.

Well, he was the same at his first time. By that _damn_ Grimmjow, he already had his experience.

Now all he had to do was waiting for her to wake up.

He looked around his surroundings. A scenery of green field. He couldn't see the end of the field. It seemed spreading out to the end of the horizon.

They were standing on a carpet of green.

_Were they grass?_

Although both he and Orihime are standing on _those grasses_, _they_ didn't get crushed by their weights.

_Weird. Was it an illusion?_

He couldn't figure out.

Above his head was the blue sky. There was no sun, but somehow there was light upon this sky because he could see everything clearly.

_It was different when I was in Grimmjow's Caja Negacíon_. He thought.

He tried to find a place to sit down. But everywhere was the same green anyway.

As he sat, his body became her bed chair and his right arm became her pillow. He bent his head slightly and looked at the woman's sleeping face.

_So peaceful and beautiful._

At that moment, all he wanted to do was to look at her like that forever.

His left hand touched her face. His pale skin color was contrast with her peachy cheek color.

_So soft._

Then her head suddenly slid down to his chest. When his left hand lifted her face up, he bent down his head toward her face.

He decided to _steal_ a kiss from her.

Unconsciously, he whispered, "Orihime."

But as soon as his lip could touch her lip, she got herself up suddenly. And her head collided with his head with a loud bang sound.

_It was hurt._

He was rubbing his forehead.

_How could I feel hurt? And why could the woman feel OK? What was her head made of?_

As the man saw her finally waking up, her body broke the contact off his arm.

He felt _reluctant_.

He wanted to her to stay in _his_ a bit longer.

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

I like this chapter because I have time to write of what's inside the box also Ulquiorra's secret action but fail miserably.

All of things in the box are all in my imagination, not in manga. We still didn't know what happened to Ulquiorra inside that box for the first time.

But it was Aizen who made those boxes. And he is master of illusion. So I guess it would be okay if his boxes get a bit influence on Aizen's power.

And why it's different from the first time in Grimmjow's box, I will explain that in another story.

Also, as we know in the manga, Orihime has a really hard head. So I expect that Ulquiorra will lose on her in this head collision. And I don't think his _hierro_ could work well for his forehead right?


	8. CHAPTER 7: ORIHIME: IT FELT RIGH

Thanks for reading the story!

Orihime's POV and her dreamland.

The sequence was back.

And let's hope that it won't be screwed up again.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: ORIHIME'S SIDE ~ IT FELT RIGHT**

As soon as she realized that her whole body's current position was leaning on his body, she managed to move slightly off him before her body could crush him down to the ground.

She flushed and embarrassed.

_How did it happen?_

Her memories jointed back bit to bit.

She only remembered that Ulquiorra suddenly appeared and saved her from Aizen and the next thing she could see was black. And then she tried to remember more in her head, but nothing came out to explain how she could end up in this kind of position.

She turned her head around. A scenery of green grass field and blue sky was caught in her eyes.

_Where am I?_

Or more likely…

_Where are we?_

While she was still drowning in her own thought, a deep voice brought her back to the surface.

"Can you stand, woman?"

The man who was next to her just now stood up and reached out his hand to her. He held his palm face up to her. She reached her hand out to respond his action unconsciously. Their palms touched each other.

_It felt so right._

He gently pulled her up.

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

Well, Ulquiorra won't bother to explain to Orihime how she could end up in that situation. Because it would admit his silent crime. He just let it slide.

Finally, I finished the reaching hand in my head.

It's not like the heartbreaking scene in the latest chapter, but rather a scene between the White Knight and the Red Princess. But their positions are reversed.


	9. CHAPTER 8: ULQUIORRA: AMUSING THOUGHT

Thanks for reading the story!

Ulquiorra's POV and his thought land.

Sorry, what happened next to the previous chapter won't happen in here.

I just want to explain on Ulquiorra's sudden action in the previous chapter.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: ULQUIORRA'S SIDE ~ AMUSING THOUGHT**

Just like before, he always felt amusing to watch this woman's odd behaviors and actions around him.

A kind of emotion that he was never able to explain why it was amusing to him.

She was drowning in her thought, and it looked like everything just disappeared around her. She even didn't realize him who was sitting next to her right now.

_If I startle her, she would make a fuss, just like before._

He decided that he would let her looking at the scene for a bit.

And then he suddenly realized his own thought.

_Was I also the same? I was so engrossed into the conversation of the heart with her that I totally forgot that damn shinigami coming._

He felt it amusing inside though his face totally showed nothing outside.

_Strange. _

He had never felt it before. Something was new.

It seemed things that he couldn't understand back then slowly and automatically answered him in his mind. Just like a new kind of knowledge was installed in his head.

He knew it.

He didn't know _how_ or _why_ on earth he knew the things that he had never seen by his eyes before.

But he was sure that he knew _these_.

_These feelings._

_Was it because of the heart that she talked about?_

Getting back to his thought, he stood up and decided that he should call her out of her fantasy.

He wanted to be noticed.

_By her_.

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

Ulquiorra in this chapter might be a bit OOC to you, but he just blames all of them to the new "heart" he got.

So he got to know his new feelings, but he still couldn't understand and explain why or how it could happen.

It's still new to him. But he accepts it.

Actually, it's the same to most of human anyway.

The next chapter is Ulquiorra's answer to the confusing Orihime. Looking forward this.


	10. CHAPTER 9: WHERE ARE WE?

Thanks for reading the story!

Wow! We are at 10 chapters already. Uploading them is really hard.

Do you still keep on reading? I was so happy that you did. Please keep on doing that until the end.

This chapter is the current situation or the reality they end up after the previous chapters of dreamland.

Well, it's not really clear which one's POV because both sides have their own thoughts for the current situation.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: WHERE ARE WE?**

As they were both standing and facing off each other, they hadn't let go of their hands.

Or more likely Ulquiorra hadn't let go of her hand. He still kept holding on firmly.

Orihime looked up and saw his green eyes looking straight toward her.

He still didn't say anything after that. He just kept looking at her.

This awkward silence made her a bit embarrassing. She intended to break it.

"Ulquiorra" Finally, she called out his name fully in a soft voice.

His eyes glinted as if her voice caught his attention.

_Why did he feel happy when she called out his name? _

Then again, happy was a kind of emotion that he couldn't explain, but he knew that he was happy.

She used to call his name before, but at that time, he felt nothing. It was just… a name.

_But now… _

_What was this?_

"What?" Finally, he answered.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Ulquiorra stopped at a second of thought.

The next second, he answered in his calm and monotone voice,

"We are inside Caja Negacíon."

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

I have the feeling that I made Ulquiorra keep more shying every next chapter. He didn't say anything at all.

And Orihime's still in her confusion state of whatever happened. So of course, she also didn't talk much.

But don't worry, if you keep reading, you will get a bam of chapter for Ulquiorra's talkativeness. So does for Orihime.

Right now it's not a right time. I'm building the tension between them.

By the way, I'm actually amused for the fact because of his reluctant feeling in chapter 6, that he keeps holding on her hand and not let go.


	11. CHAPTER 10: ORIHIME: FLASHBACK

Thanks for reading the story!

This chapter is Orihime's POV.

And just as the title shows, it's her flashback of what Caja Negacíon is.

Grimmjow proudly made his appearance in this flashback.

Well, he was the main cause for this story's idea after all.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: ORIHIME'S SIDE ~ FLASHBACK**

While she tried to recall what Caja Negacíon was, she also tried to figure out what his answer meant. She remembered the former by Grimmjow's words,

_"Caja Negacíon are little boxes that can eternally imprison weaker Arrancar in a separate dimension."_

But she couldn't explain the latter.

Did that mean both of us were trapped here _eternally_?

But it was Ulquiorra who used it on him. Which kind of person who would trap himself?

Grimmjow said that they are not designed for the Espada, so he could break out.

But what was about Orihime?

_I'm not an Espada nor even an Arrancar, yet I was in here. How come? Or did he intend to trap me here?_

She was confused by her own thought. Her eyes strangely looked at him as if she wanted an explanation from him.

His face was still deadpan as ever. But somehow she felt in his eyes, there was something amusing in them. They opened slightly widely for a second, glinted for a second. His pupils looked down for a second, and the next second looked straight at her face.

She could see her own reflection in his eyes.

* * *

Before, she always thought that Ulquiorra was a stone.

He was the same at any angle. Nothing could express on his face. Even his eyes. It was always strangely fierce, violent, and emotionless green.

Only until Grimmjow took her out of her cell and brought her to heal Kurosaki-kun, he suddenly appeared in the middle of Grimmjow's yelling.

That was when she started to see the change in his eyes.

It was the first time she saw his anger. Even Grimmjow also saw it. No, "saw" was not the right word. More likely she "felt" it.

At that time, he looked straight at her angrily.

Yet, the oddest was she couldn't find any negative feelings inside that she could be angry back at him. She only felt that she was the one wrong in that situation.

_She slapped him (although it was him who made her mad), broke out of the cell (although it was Grimmjow who did, but she went along it him), and was healing Kurosaki-kun, the one she was not allowed to heal (although she wanted to heal him)._

She wanted to be angry, but she couldn't bring herself to do that, especially when he was angrier than her.

What she could do at that time was turning her head to the side, not looking at him.

But his face softened the second time she looked back. The anger in his eyes disappeared and they returned to emotionless state as normal.

He turned his eyes toward Grimmjow and demanded Grimmjow to "hand her over."

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

For those one who still didn't know what Caja Negacíon is, I already explained fully in this chapter.

Caja Negacíon was a Spanish word, meaning "Negative Box."

I use the reference from chapter 278: _Heal The Crash_ when Ulquiorra and Grimmjow confronted each other because of Orihime.

The exchange eyes between Ulquiorra and Orhime were odd at that time, and it tickles my Ulquihime shipping bones.

Next chapter is Ulquiorra's reaction during Orihime's flashback.


	12. CHAPTER 11: ULQUIORRA: SHE’S AMUSING

Thanks for reading the story!

This one is short. Probably it's the shortest chapter among of Ulquiorra's POV chapters.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: ULQUIORRA'S SIDE ~ SHE'S AMUSING**

The woman expressed an anxious look in her face after she heard the word "Caja Negacíon."

_She knew about it. _

It seemed that Grimmjow might unexpectedly explain that to her.

The woman's look in her eyes was changing from anxious to _something_ more indescribable.

_Something_ confusing, yet strangely reluctant to accept to truth.

He didn't know what she was thinking about, but he felt it was interesting to look at.

And then, she looked up to him. Her big grey eyes seemed pleading for his explanation of whatever it was.

He knew.

_This woman is so amusing._

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

Because her flashback is long, it doesn't mean that the time outside her flashback is also long.

And Ulquiorra still keeps looking at her amusingly that he didn't do anything at all.

Next chapter, we will get on the story's plot "What will happen inside the box that caused love?" here.

Please look forward it.


	13. CHAPTER 12: ORIHIME: DÉJÀ VU

Thanks for reading the story!

The main action starts here in this chapter by Orihime's POV which could make a love story for those two later.

Of course, even you also feel déjà vu when you read this chapter.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: ORIHIME'S SIDE ~ DÉJÀ VU**

"Don't worry! You're not trapped here forever."

He made his voice as calm as ever.

He let go off her hands and walked a bit father just to ensure her security.

His words relieved all of her tensions. It was not what she thought it would turn out.

_But wait, how did he know that she worried about being trap? _

And what did he just say? _"Don't worry!"_

_Was he trying to comfort her? This was not like Ulquiorra at all. What happened? _

"How do you know?" She voiced her thought out loud.

"Know what?" He turned his head around.

"That I worried... about being trapped here… forever."

"Did you not worry about that?" He started on his cryptic question.

It was not a question. More likely a statement that he knew that the fact she was worrying.

"No, I'm kind of worry. But…" _I were with you here forever, then I think I would be okay. What am I thinking about?_

"Woman, I have something to talk with you."

His words cut off her thought and caught her attention.

She was now more anxious. Why did she feel like a _déjà vu_?

Something like that happened before. _Something_…

It was the second time that he talked that sentence.

The first time was when he appeared to abduct her in the dark passageway that connected Soul Society to the world of the living. But this time there were no bones at their feet or wounded shinigami for her to heal.

This time was just the two of them standing and facing off each other in a world of green grass field and blue sky.

_What was "something" that he wanted to talk with her?_

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

Well, I'm glad that I made a long chapter for Orihime. As long as she can talk then I can make it long.

And Ulquiorra finally let go of her hand.

I was reluctant to decide where I should let him let go off her hand in the story because he needs a reason to let it go. Or not, I'm sure he would hold on it forever.

I don't think it's strange for Ulquiorra saying "Don't worry." Because he already said once in the manga with his ridiculous attitude of comforting ever.

I think you already guessed what happened next in my story. Because I'm sure you know the basic of human's love story. And I just apply those steps for Ulquiorra and Orihime. But the problem is whether those actions could be favorable for those two or not. Please keep on reading.


	14. CHAPTER 13: ULQUIORRA: AFRAID AND REJECT

Thanks for reading the story!

Sorry, I was such a teaser.

Instead of showing what happened next of the previous chapter, I show you Ulquiorra's flashback.

But it's worth because Orihime has one. Ulquiorra needs to get one to even.

It's short though.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: ULQUIORRA'S SIDE ~ AFRAID AND REJECT**

Her eyes were looking at him, with both anxious and eager expression, yet she never ever had any frightening expression of him every time she faced him off.

Even when he showed her his most despairing released form, she still looked at him straight to the face with no problem. No matter how much he hurt her and her friends, she never showed him the look that she was afraid of him.

Although at the beginning, it was him who told her "It's not a negotiation. You have no right to refuse."

Even if he knew that she hated him, she wouldn't reject him out loud.

_He knew and he took advantage of that._

Finally, at his last moment when the victor was clear for who won the battle, he gave her the last chance to refuse him.

_The only chance that she could have. _

If she rejected him, then he could be able to die.

_He had no meaning in his existence anyway. _

Yet she still didn't do this.

And for some reasons, he was glad that she wasn't afraid of him.

That she didn't reject him.

That at least, his existence had meaning to her.

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

I think the title of this chapter is what Ulquiorra was afraid about Orihime most since when he realized that he had feeling for her.

Yet he still kept on hurting her because he thought it would be better if she rejected him. So he wouldn't have to live in this unrequited love with those feeling.

He was such a contradiction.

OK! This chapter is the end of any teasers.

All of previous chapters building up until now are just for the next one, the main chapter of the story.

Looking forward it.


	15. CHAPTER 14: ULQUIORRA: CONFESSION

Thanks for reading the story!

Yay! I finally reach the main chapter. Just like the title, you will understand what will happen.

But maybe, it's not like what you expect at all.

Arr, I screwed up the sequence again.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: ULQUIORRA'S SIDE ~ CONFESSION**

**"I want to be the reason of your whole being."**

_He said it. He spelled out clearly every word. _

If someone who didn't know Ulquiorra enough, they wouldn't even sense a bit tense in his voice.

Although he tried to sound as calm as it is, his voice was hesitated at the beginning and at the end.

He didn't want to say it out loud, yet he did and then he worried for his own words from "how they would sound to her" to "whether they would affect her or not".

_He already said his true feeling and desire to her. _

And he was anxious for her answer. A kind of emotion that he thought he shouldn't need, but it happened anyway.

But seeing her who was still keeping on silence, he continued as if he tried to voice out his own reasons.

**"In the meaningless world full of trash and despair, the only sun I can see is you, woman."**

As he talked, his hand reached out on her shoulder and touched her red hair.

She was slightly surprise, but she didn't refuse him.

**"I should be dead, yet I couldn't. If it's because of the heart that you keep talking about, then it's that heart that brought me to you. It was you who became the reason for my existence."**

She still hadn't said anything besides looking at him strangely and here he was, _desperately_ wanting her to say something at least _a word_.

**"I hope you understand, woman. We're not negotiating nor ordering. I just ask you for your feeling about me."**

It seemed that he couldn't hide his own feeling and purpose anymore.

He surely wanted to hear her answer.

_Would she say yes? Or would she say no?_

**"You can talk. You can say "no" if you want. I won't kill or do anything to you or your friend even if you refuse me. You can ask questions. You have right to voice out your opinion."**

Only after that, he finally heard her voice.

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

This chapter was hard to edit because I keep on breaking every sentence until that I could read each of them clearly in depth. But somehow it's pointless after all.

I want to show for every word that Ulquiorra said, he would get a thought about each word and a thought for her reaction for each time he said those words.

Yet, somehow I made a mess.

Of course we already know the unfamous confession scene of Ulquiorra in manga.

But at that time, he was so forced on her. He didn't care for her feeling at all because he was afraid that she could reject him.

So this time, after a series of tragic events, he got a heart and he finally understood her heart.

I want to make him more gently to Orihime. But his cryptic skill will make the words more complicated.

What will Orihime do after his confession? Please look forward the next chapter.


	16. CHAPTER 15: ORIHIME: CONFUSION

Thanks for reading the story!

I'm happy that you could read the story until the end.

This is Orihime's POV during the incredible action that Ulquiorra just made in the previous chapter.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: ORIHIME'S SIDE ~ CONFUSION**

She just heard something incredible from Ulquiorra.

It was more shocked than the time he told her to "come with him".

_What was this situation? _

She didn't believe in her own ears anymore.

Although he still kept on his cryptic way of talking, she could understand most of the part of his words.

She was sure there was no anyone on Earth who could be able to say something both incredible and embarrassing at the same time, but still kept himself as calm as him.

_How could she respond to his words? _

She didn't know. She was at loss in word here.

Should she accept his request?_ The request "to be the reason of her life"? _

But she had never been said like that before in her fifteen years of life. How could she answer?

_Sora-niichan, what should I do in this situation?_

_I didn't want to refuse him. Yet I couldn't find a way to answer him back. I didn't want to make him sad._

Then he suddenly came to her closer and reached his pale hand to touch her hair. She was a bit surprise, yet she didn't dislike the fact that he was touching her hair. In fact, she liked it when he stroked her hair gently.

_It felt good. _

_No no._ She was in a serious situation here. Not the time to go to dreamland.

She heard him continue his talking. It seemed that her hair reminded him as the sun. Oddly, when Aizen called her "the sun", she never liked it. She actually used to hate her hair color because it was the reason she was treated differently. But Ulquiorra's words made her think that she could love and thank for her hair color.

_Because Ulquiorra himself liked it._

"…I just ask you for your feeling about me." His voice suddenly went a bit lower and faster.

He looked at her with all of tense in his eyes. Though his face still showed nothing on the surface.

His green eyes was focusing on her mouth, seemed waiting for a word coming from it.

A_ word_ that could decide his life.

Orihime thought if all boys in school did something like what Ulquiorra just did to her this time every time, she surely would be the goner.

Because Ulquiorra never said anything among the lines "I like you" nor "I love you" to her.

He just wanted to be her "reason to live."

That was more than any normal confessions she heard before.

It was more like a vow for the eternity between married couples. Something along the line "Until death do us part." But his word was ascended into the highest level like "Even death cannot separate us."

"…You can ask questions. You have right to voice out your opinion."

This situation was surely different from the time she was in the tunnel.

Because this time, the one who was all anxious here was Ulquiorra, not her, although it was him who did that all by himself.

She made a silent chuckle. She was always the one who had to ease the tense atmosphere that he made.

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

Ah, it seems Orihime hasn't taken her action in this chapter yet. But that's the reason why she kept on silent in the previous chapter.

She was shocked when Ulquiorra made that confession.

I actually think those words that he said were so incredible that you only have 2 choices to do: laugh out loud until your stomach bursts because it was too dramatic or reply it with all of your seriousness.

But of course Orihime could not do either both of them. Because Ulquiorra was too serious and Orihime herself is not good to handle serious situations, so she only keeps silence.

2 more chapters and then the story will end. We will see the result how the love would turn out.


	17. CHAPTER 16: ULQUIORRA: Q & A

Thanks for reading the story!

I'm happy that you could read the story until the end.

This is the chapter of Ulquiorra's last POV. It's his happiness in this chapter.

But this one's still not the last chapter. I still don't want to end it.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: ULQUIORRA'S SIDE ~ Q & A**

"Ulquiorra."

_That was not a word I wanted to hear, woman._

"Do you like me?"

This time was a question.

_Like? Was it another kind of emotion? I didn't understand. _

_Was it the same meaning as "interest in" like Aizen-sama used to talk about?_

Or maybe it had the opposite meaning with the word "hate" and Ulquiorra sure knew the meaning of the word "hate".

"I don't dislike you." For some reason, he couldn't bring out himself to say the world "like" clearly.

_Why was it so hard to say?_

Instead of "I like you," he could only say the other sentence which had the same meaning.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

The next one was also a question. And it became harder to understand the meaning.

_What was in the world you mean "go out"?_

_If it was the same meaning as Yammi's "Let's go outside, Ulquiorra," or Grimmjow's "Let's go all out, Ulquiorra," then I was sure I didn't want to "go out" like that._

"I do not get this question." _I said the truth. If I got the wrong meaning of her words, then I was screwed. _

"Then do you want to be together with me?"

Now it seemed becoming the questionnaire time between him and her. But this time, this one was easy to understand.

"Yes."

"Forever?"

_The question was shortened?_

It was more like a request for confirmation from her. Her eyes were waiting eagerly for his answer for this.

He didn't understand why this short one seemed so important to her. Didn't he just say that he wanted her to "live for him only"? Why did she have to care about the time?

"Yes. Forever." He confirmed and said the word one more.

After he finished his word, all of sudden, she ran toward him, and her arms were reaching toward his shoulder and wrapping around his neck.

She _hugged_ him.

For a second, he couldn't react to her action because he didn't expect that. Just like the time when she suddenly ran toward him and slapped him across the face.

He just wanted to hear her answer for the question that he held so long in his mind. But it looked like that sudden action was her answer.

Then he heard her whispering something to his ear. Upon hearing that, he brought his arm out and held her tighter.

Maybe Inoue Orihime didn't know because she couldn't see his face in that hug. But unconsciously, it was the first happiness smile that Ulquiorra Cifer had in his life.

**

* * *

**

**JinxJen's note:**

Those questions that Orihime asked Ulquiorra are kind of questions for teenager dating.

Because it's more simple this way to Orihime. Yet, the last one is _special_.

The last line was actually my line here. Well, that's how I feel as the narrator anyway.

Thanks for your hard works because you keep on reading both my stories and my random notes.

This is not the last chapter anyway, but it could end so well for Ulquiorra.

If you want to know what Orihime whispered to Ulquiorra in the end, please continue to read.


	18. CHAPTER 17: ORIHIME: HEART TO HEART

Thanks for reading the story!

I'm happy that you could read the story until the end.

And this is the end of the story here. This time is for Orihime's happiness.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach and their characters (definitely); they are all masterpieces from Kubo-sensei~

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 – EPILOGUE: ORIHIME'S SIDE ~ HEART TO HEART**

_He's so cute._

That was Orihime's thought when she saw him answering all of her questions.

There was always a moment that he had been silent to think before he could give her an answer. And they were all his honest thought. She knew it because in his eyes there was no lie at all. But his face didn't express anything according what he said that made her almost laughing out loud.

* * *

She knew that it was him who took notice of her unique power and reported to Aizen. She also knew that he just did all the bad deeds according by the orders. But sometimes he could ask her some odd questions about her feeling just for his pure curiosity. Maybe because he had never had to feel before, so he didn't get the meaning of loving and caring for something.

She still remembered his question about the heart.

At that time, she felt that she could tell him her true feeling. The feeling that she hid so much inside. That she never had any chance to express it out loud to anybody. But she did express and toward him who was supposed to be her enemy.

_Why? _

_Maybe because at that time, she was hoping that he could understand her? _

But it seemed he didn't get it well, and started questions her about "the heart" that she talked.

* * *

The last question was just her wistful wish, because she knew that no one could stay with her "forever". Even her brother.

She couldn't think of any good points about her that could attract Ulquiorra, a Hollow who had no emotion in himself, but she was sure that he had already seen all of her bad points.

_Once he has bored with her, he would leave her. _

She thought Ulquiorra as smart as he was would think this question was just a pointless one. But she still wanted to hear his answer.

_What would he reply?_

"Yes. Forever."

As he confirmed his words, she felt that she was the happiest person in the world.

She ran towards him as fast as she could and hugged him.

He seemed startled at her sudden action. He didn't move. His hands were still the pocket.

She could see the confusing in his eyes. Why did it seem easier to read him now?

She whispered in his ear her answer, "I want to be with you forever, too."

After she finished her words, she could feel that his arm was holding her tighter and tighter. She couldn't see his face. What was he thinking now?

* * *

**JinxJen's note:**

This chapter is the last.

I want both Ulquiorra and Orihime could receive happiness that they give to each other.

This arc is end. But their story has just begun. And they haven't got out of their box yet.

I will stop here to gather more information to write on the next arc about their love story.

Thank you for reading my story until the end. I was so happy.

And I hope that you love it (because you read them until the end right?)

I would be happier if you could give me some feedback about which chapter you like.


End file.
